Talon X Riven, A start of a start
by Callmesean
Summary: Talon and Riven have made it out of the past that haunted them, they find comfort and love in each other. They have a mission they want to fulfill, a mission both of them have made for each other. Find happiness and build a family with each other. But before all this happens, they have to get out of the ways they are living.


Talon was happiest when he was around Riven, he finally found peace, and he finally had a life that he wanted. Somewhere that he belonged. Even though he had peace, he felt something with Riven that he didn't even imagine existed in this world. All the fear, the pain, and the sorrow he had seen from his life was now being replaced with memories of happiness, with her, Riven… the girl he loved. She was sleeping with one hand around his stomach and her head laying on top of his chest. Her skin was so beautiful, he had never seen such a perfect skin; not that it was the case, he knew she had many scars and many bruises because of all the fighting she had done, she was no princess but to him she was everything. His attitude about had changed drastically in those few months that they had been spending together. He pulled her in tighter, he held her in an embrace and she smiled with her eyes closed. The fact that she had scars and bruises is what made her perfect for him because he as well had many scars and bruises. Still, she was very much a beauty, with scars or without them. "You have such beautiful skin," He said as he moved his fingers through her shoulders. "That's not true," She replied still smiling. "It is for me, I think you are perfect and nothing less." She kissed him on the neck. A smile broke on his face; he started kissing her cheeks, her lips, and her neck, he did so while he tickled her. She laughed as they both played together, after that they went back to the same cuddling pose they had before. "I'm so glad I found you, I would had been lost forever, blinded with revenge and hate, and it wasn't easy but… I finally found another reason that's worth living." She said. "Believe me, I feel the same way, following orders in and out, trying to survive the loneliness that has been with me since I could remember, it is all vanished because of your smile, because of you I have this amazing opportunity of living a happy life." He replied. They both stared deeply at each other's eyes. She moved her hand and placed it gently on his cheeks. She examined him thoroughly, she smiled. He moved closer in and gave her a passionate kiss, he moved his hand toward the back of her head and felt the softness of her hair, he pulled back but now she was the one who put her hand on his shirt and pulled him closer, prolonging the kiss they finally pulled apart, a small line of both of their mixtures was between both of their mouths. "Alright, Il go make us some breakfast," He said. "Okay" she replied as he got up, she still held his hand and slowly let it go. "Stay right here, I'll be back soon." He said before leaving the tent. Riven was filled with images of Talon, she was so happy she found an amazing guy that understood her and didn't treat her like she was less, he treated her like an equal. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was napping. Talon came back with a plate full of eggs, bacon, and a piece of bread. "Hey, wake up." He said softly. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Talon moving towards her, she smiled as she wiped her eyes. "That smells great." She said. Talon moved towards her and signalled her to move over, she did and after that he sat behind her, she was now sitting in front of him, her back touching his chest, cuddling. The plate was in his hands, he had his arms around her. He took a piece of egg with his spoon and guided it towards her mouth, she blushed; he was now feeding her. As she chewed on the breakfast he leaned his head towards her and kissed her on the cheeks. He took a piece of bacon and guided it towards her mouth, she opened it, and right before she ate it he moved it towards him and ate it. "Hey, you jerk, bacons my favourite." She said. He took the other piece he had left and gave it to her, feeding her; she blushed. After they finished their meals they decided to go to the river and get cleaned up. They strolled through the woods holding each other's hand. "I've been thinking," Talon said, "We have enough gold to buy a house, I think it's time we made that step. Nothing would make me happier than to start a family with you." He finished. Her eyes were now glowing, she got closer to him and he put his arm around her neck, and she put her hand around his waist. "I was thinking the same thing… oh and I love you." She said as she looked up towards him and smiled, a single tear fell down through her cheeks. After making their way towards the river they made their way to a nice spot where a little waterfall was. Talon got undressed, he was naked. Riven saw him and admired his body, the way every muscle in his body looked like they wanted to come out of his skin, his chiseled body; she craved it. He jumped into the river and started swimming, quickly after she made her way towards the river; she had already undressed most of her clothes, she only had a white piece of cloth with her. She made her way to Talon through the rivers water and then when she was so close she took of the cloth and passionately embraced him. He took her on his arms and carried her in front of him, she was now supporting herself with her legs on his back. He touched her breast and she let out a cute voice. He moved her to a part of the river where they could be more comfortable. He let her down and that's when she grabbed his needlessly large rod, she used friction on it, and he loved it. He took her by the hair and moved her lips, her mouth was in contact, and the laws of physics applied in every direction. After a while he moved back and let her up, he moved her so they would be looking the same direction, he got behind her and shoved his item inside of her. She let out a moan; than only motivated him more, like Tryndamere he used his rage and turned it into something beautiful, something exotic. Then it was over, and both inhibitors exploded into a beautiful climax, in the river she had slayed Baron, and he had tamed her dragon.


End file.
